heart-gata virus
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: riko berobat, dan dokter bilang ada virus yang menjangkiti dirinya; virus bentuk hati. hyuuga/riko.


"_Coach,_ apa tak sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter saja?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat ... sakit."

"... masa?"

—

**heart-gata virus**

**kuroko no basketball **© fujimaki tadatoshi , cover image nyolong dari endcard /ohok

**warnings:** OOC garis keras. maybe incoherent plot orz

[ tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini ]

—

Ruangan itu putih; memantulkan bias cahaya dari lampu neon yang sudah mulai remang, membuat ilusi sepintas seolah-olah ruangan ini lebih terang daripada seharusnya. Bau aneka macam zat kimia—diklaim sebagai zat-zat yang bisa membuat tubuh kita sehat dan bebas penyakit—menyeruak, membuat pernapasan Riko yang tak suka bau-bauan semacam itu sesak. Gadis kelas 2 SMA itu duduk perlahan di atas kursi, nyaris tidak bersuara. Pandangannya lurus tertuju pada sosok pemuda berjas putih yang duduk terhalang satu meja darinya. Mengklaim diri sebagai dokter, pemuda berjas putih itu menatap Riko dalam-dalam, seolah menganalisis apa yang tengah dialami pasien manis satu ini.

"Aida Riko-_san_?"

Riko tersentak. Dalam hati misuh-misuh memprotes, _sudah tahu nanya. _"I-iya."

"Apa keluhanmu?"

"Keluhan?"

"Kau kemari karena kau tidak sehat, bukan?"

Mata elang di balik lensa kacamata itu menajam, jenis pandangan yang tidak akan diterima Riko di hari-hari biasa. Jenis pandangan yang membuat Izuki akan didera hukuman lari sepuluh _lap _keliling lapangan—itu yang tadinya akan dilakukan Riko seandainya pemuda itu tidak duduk di depannya dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai dokter itu.

"Entahlah—"

"—entah?"

"Aku tidak merasakan ada yang salah denganku, namun teman-temanku menyuruhku berobat karena mereka pikir aku tidak sehat. Padahal aku tidak demam, tidak pusing atau apa ..."

"Begitu."

Selama seperempat menit ruangan itu hanya diisi dari bunyi pena yang diketukkan di atas meja berlapis kaca.

"Aku akan memberimu beberapa pertanyaan, dan kau harus jawab itu dengan sejujur-jujurnya."

"Eh?"

"Siap atau tidak?"

Hening lagi, dan kini Riko sudah memperlihatkan ekspresi jengkel yang cukup kentara. Terhadap keheningan yang membuang waktu, dan sikap "dokter" di depannya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan dimulai, _Pak Dokter._"

Emfasis penuh sarkasme di dua kata terakhir tidak digubris sama sekali oleh sang pemuda bermata elang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai kalau begitu," pemuda itu berdeham, sebelum mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. "Siapa yang muncul pertama kali dalam pikiranmu ketika kau mendengar frasa _pemuda berkacamata_?"

* * *

Tidak ada yang salah dalam mengagumi paras yang telah dianugerahkan Tuhan pada manusia ciptaannya, kan?

Riko mulai berpikir ada apa dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika mereka heboh saat sebaris kalimat keluar dari mulut Riko; kalimat yang mengungkapkan apa yang Riko pikirkan dengan, mungkin, terlalu jujur. Bahkan ketika objek yang menjadi sasaran kejujuran Riko itu tidak begitu peduli, Koganei memilih untuk tetap ribut dan membuat Riko harus menyuruhnya mengepel _gym_ demi membuat Koganei diam. Gadis itu tidak mengerti; memang apa yang salah dengan mengagumi, sampai kalimat "Hyuuga-_kun_ kan memang lebih tampan dengan kacamata," bisa membuat ( nyaris ) seisi klub ribut.

"Cieeee _Coach!"_

"_Co-coach_, kau—kau jujur sekali—"

"CIEEEEE!"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alis dengan ekspresi bingung, ia tidak merasa mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Toh dia benar. Kalau misalnya Hyuuga Junpei—sang sasaran kejujuran yang tidak peduli—tidak tampan, tidak mungkin cokelat-cokelat itu akan ada di loker sepatunya tanggal 14 Februari bersama dengan amplop-amplop surat cinta.

Lalu apa-apaan dengan "_ciee_" itu?

Riko memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, setelah menghukum Koganei membersihkan _gym_ ( karena pemuda bermulut kucing itu berteriak "_ciee_" paling keras, tepat di sebelah telinga Riko ) lalu melenggang menuju ruang ganti tempat ia menyimpan tasnya, bermaksud menyimpan buku catatan latihan hari ini sekaligus bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"... ah."

Yang menyambut Riko di dalam ruang ganti adalah Hyuuga yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin, menekan-nekan kelopak mata kirinya dengan jari telunjuk, dan mengernyitkan alis. Melihat apa yang dilakukan sang kapten, Riko memiringkan kepala, lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa? Lensa kontaknya bermasalah?"

"Um, mungkin begitu ... " Hyuuga menggantung kalimatnya. " ... ah, tampaknya aku memang tak cocok menggunakan lensa kontak."

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati, _Capt_, kau tahu memperbaiki kacamata butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar," Riko yang sudah selesai meletakkan bukunya di tas berjalan mendekati sang kapten. "Mana sini kulihat, lensa kontaknya kenapa?"

"Mungkin bergeser sedikit, _Coach_. Aku tidak bisa membetulkannya, bisa minta tolong?"

"Aku baru saja mau membantumu," gadis bersurai cokelat itu mendongak, untuk menatap mata kiri Hyuuga yang bermasalah. "Ini sih bukan bergeser sedikit, Hyuuga-_kun_. Hampir tersangkut di kelopak mata bawahmu, tuh. Coba membungkuk sedikit, agar aku lebih mudah mengeluarkannya."

Hyuuga menurut, ia lantas membungkuk sampai tinggi badannya sepantar dengan Riko agar gadis itu bisa mengeluarkan lensa kontaknya dengan mudah. Riko sendiri mendekat, dan kini jarak wajahnya dengan jarak wajah Hyuuga memecahkan rekor jarak terdekat mereka sejak mereka saling mengenal pertama kali; dan fakta tersebut membuat Riko berjengit, jenis ekspresi yang akan kau keluarkan ketika merasa tersengat sesuatu.

"Tanganmu bergetar, _Coach_?"

Hyuuga tahu persis Riko bukan orang yang mudah gugup dan penakut, ia tidak akan bergetar hanya karena mengambil lensa kontak dari mata seseorang, namun kenyataan yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang justru berbalik dengan fakta yang ia tahu bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Ah? Ma-masa?"

"Tenanglah _Coach_, kalau tanganmu bergetar seperti itu nanti mataku tertusuk jarimu, lho."

"Ah, ya. Maaf."

_... ah. Tampaknya aku salah, ya._

_Baik berkacamata atau tidak, Hyuuga-kun tetap tampan._

"Ada apa, _Coach_? Wajahmu merah."

"Eh?"

"Coba lihat di cermin, deh. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

" ... tidak apa-apa, kok."

_Kupikir aku memang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku curiga aku kenapa-napa setelah aku tiba-tiba berharap kacamata Hyuuga-kun tidak selesai diperbaiki, lalu ia mengenakan lensa kontak selamanya, lalu lensa kontaknya tersangkut lagi dan saat itulah aku akan membantunya mengeluarkan lensa yang tersangkut itu seperti ini—_

_—oh, seharusnya aku menghukum Kagami karena telah menginjak kacamata Hyuuga-_kun_ sampai pecah waktu itu._

* * *

"Siapa, Aida-_san_?"

_Dari seluruh memori yang ada di otakku soal pemuda berkacamata, kenapa memori itu yang muncul?_

_"_ ... Hyuuga-_kun_."

"Begitu," Dokter Izuki mengangguk-angguk. "Pertanyaan berikutnya, coba sebutkan lagu apa yang akhir-akhir ini sering kau dengarkan?"

* * *

"Dasar _idol-otaku._"

"Biar saja."

Riko hanya bisa cemberut melihat Hyuuga yang sedang memilih beberapa CD album dari _girl idol group_ nomor satu di Jepang saat ini—hari ini Riko berjanji untuk menemani Hyuuga membeli CD dengan imbalan segelas _parfait,_ dan Riko tahu itu artinya menunggui Hyuuga memilih CD-CD dari girl _idol group _yang anggotanya beberapa kali lipat anggota tim basket. Jadi Riko berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh ( demi _parfait_ ) namun komentar _idol-otaku_ yang barusan dilayangkannya tidak mau berdiam di tenggorokannya.

"Apa bagusnya sih. Nyanyi keroyokan, tidak kelihatan mana yang suaranya bagus dan mana yang jelek—tapi memang cantik-cantik sih ..." Riko berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar iri di lima kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Hmmm ..." Hyuuga mengabaikan, sepertinya telinganya memang sudah kebal dari segala macam bentuk komentar negatif terhadap _idol group_ kesayangannya itu. "Hei _Coach_, lebih baik aku beli yang mana ya? Yang ini hadiahnya _photopack member_ favoritku, tapi yang ini hadiahnya _photopack_ tim favoritku—"

"Kenapa tanya aku? Pilih saja sendiri!" Riko sewot. "Kau tahu ya, keputusanmu mengajak seorang gadis menemanimu membeli CD-CD macam begini saja sudah salah, tahu. Kenapa coba kau tidak mengajak cowok-cowok _idol-otaku_ kesepian teman-temanmu itu—"

Hyuuga mengerutkan alis. "Kupikir tidak begitu juga ah, soalnya yang aku ajak ini _Coach—_"

"Jadi menurutmu aku sama saja cowok, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu juga, _Coach_. Astaga, kenapa sih hari ini kau sewot sekali? Mau _parfait_ apa tidak?"

Terpaksa Riko membungkam mulutnya dan menelan kembali deretan kalimat yang dimaksudkan untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya ( sekali lagi, demi _parfait _) karena _satu_: dianggap cowok meskipun tidak secara frontal ( Riko berusaha maklum terhadap hal ini mengingat statusnya sebagai pelatih basket putra, yang otomatis membuatnya dikelilingi cowok-cowok tidak peka ) _dua: _yang menganggapnya seperti itu adalah Hyuuga Junpei ( yang notabene sudah mengenalnya sejak lama ) dan _tiga: _Hyuuga tampak sibuk memilih CD-nya, dan seolah lupa akan keberadaan Riko di situ ( hei, tidakkah Riko terlihat seperti kekasih yang cemburu dalam situasi seperti ini? )

Sayangnya Riko tak kenal kata cemburu—atau belum?

"Kaubisa komentar negatif begitu tentang mereka karena kau belum dengar lagu mereka, _Coach_," akhirnya Hyuuga kembali mengajak Riko bicara. "Coba dengar deh, ini salah satu lagu kesukaanku."

Riko memandangi _headphone_ hitam yang disodorkan Hyuuga padanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Lagunya ... tentang apa?"

"Seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta, dan betapa hal itu sangat menyesakkan baginya."

Minggu selanjutnya terlewati tanpa ada satu hari pun yang Riko lalui tanpa menyenandungkan lagu-tentang-gadis-yang-jatuh-cinta itu, membuat Riko mengutuki dirinya yang tak mengizinkan lagu itu keluar dari benaknya.

Oh _Coach_, orang bilang kita cenderung mendengarkan dan menyukai lagu yang mewakili perasaan kita saat itu, lho.

* * *

"Kalau aku tidak salah, lagu itu juga lagu kesukaan Hyuuga-_kun_, bukan begitu?"

"Kautahu itu, Pak Dokter." Riko mendengus. "Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, ya ..." pemuda bermata elang itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "mengingat jawaban dari kedua pertanyaanku barusan tadi berhubungan dengan Hyuuga-_kun_, bisakah kau memberitahuku, apa yang kau rasakan tentangnya?"

" ... yang kurasakan?"

Riko tak menjawab.

* * *

_Yang aku rasakan?_

_Kalau aku jawab biasa saja, berarti aku bohong, dan itu berarti aku _tsundere_. Aku bukan _tsundere_ seperti Hyuuga_-kun_, jadi aku harus jujur. _

_Masalahnya aku tak tahu yang kurasakan padanya itu rasa macam apa—_

* * *

" ... tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Tepatnya—tidak bisa dideskripsikan."

* * *

_Apa yang paling pantas mendeskripsikan rasa yang manis seperti permen kapas ( seperti yang kurasakan ketika mendengarnya tertawa ) namun disisi lain kecut seperti jeruk nipis ( aku merasakannya saat ia mengabaikanku waktu itu ) dan juga ... adiktif? ( aku tidak bisa bohong—melihat wajahnya dari dekat membuatku ingin menikmati sorot matanya dari dekat lagi dan lagi )_

* * *

"Ah, kurasa aku tahu apa 'penyakit'mu, Aida-_san_."

" ... apa itu?"

"Kau terjangkit virus," sang dokter menjatuhkan vonis, "virus bentuk hati."

* * *

" ... yang benar?"

"Aku yakin seratus persen."

"Hanya dengan dua pertanyaan itu kaubisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya kau lebih tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Aida-_san_~"

"Oh, seharusnya aku sadar soal ini sejak awal!" Riko berdecak nyaris berteriak. "Kau–bukan, kalian–pasti tahu soal lensa kontak itu ... dan soal apa yang terjadi di toko CD itu kan?"

Sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai, pasti akan ketahuan baunya; bukan begitu?

"Dasar _stalker_!"

Tentu saja Izuki dan kawan-kawan bukannya membuntuti mereka tanpa resiko, mereka sudah tahu sang kapten dan pelatih akan segera tahu soal ini–namun rencana mereka sudah mendekati tahap akhir dan tidak masalah kalau ketahuan di sini.

"_Stalker_ kurang kerjaan—"

"Ngggggh, lepaskan aku sekarang juga—aaargh!"

_BRAK BRAK BRAK_

Ribut-ribut tiba-tiba terdengar dari lemari yang berada di balik Izuki–lalu terjadi _chaos_ yang berlangsung sangat cepat, ketika Riko menyadari situasi pintu lemari sudah terbuka lebar dengan Hyuuga yang tersungkur tepat di depannya, sementara Kagami dan Kiyoshi duduk di dalam lemari, memegangi kaki sang kapten yang meronta. Sontak mata Riko membelalak.

"Kalian–kalian sedang apa?"

"_O-osh, Coach_!" seru Kagami menyapa sok asyik. "Kami ... sedang apa? Kami sedang ..."

"Main petak umpet?"

"Ya, main petak umpet! Hahahaha!"

Memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai alasan yang dilontarkan Kagami dan Kiyoshi saat itu ( oh, kapan mereka bisa mengarang alasan yang baik dan benar, ya? ) Riko bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu menghampiri lemari itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Izuki sendiri memilih berdiam di atas kursinya, menonton apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," gumam Riko, dengan kesadisan di setiap silabelnya. "Jujur atau mati."

* * *

"Apa?"

" ... aku sudah bicara tadi, jangan memintaku mengulang!"

"Habisnya jarang-jarang Hyuuga _Tsun-pei _memintaku tolong seperti ini ..."

"Aku meminta tolong padamu karena—karena tak ada pilihan lain! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

* * *

"Eh?"

Riko bengong. Kagami dan Kiyoshi nyengir. Izuki diam, tersenyum puas. Hyuuga berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kini sudah semerah apa.

"Ya ... dia meminta tolong seperti itu, _Coach._ Lucu ya, jarang-jarang dia minta tolong hal-hal yang seperti ini—"

" ... Hyuuga-_kun_, kau–ingin tahu apa yang aku rasakan tentangmu?"

Suara Riko melunak, dan saat itulah Hyuuga mendongak; meski tak berani menatap mata Riko yang dipenuhi sinar penasaran. Kacamatanya sudah selesai diperbaiki, dan kenyataan itu membuat Riko sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Bu-bukannya apa-apa, tapi—" kapten bersurai hitam itu membuang muka, menatap Riko lebih lama hanya akan membuat wajahnya semakin tak karuan. "—aku hanya pikir, kau marah setelah aku memintamu menemaniku membeli CD waktu itu dan ... kau ... mulai membenciku sejak saat itu—"

"Yah, tak ada yang mau dibenci oleh gadis yang disukainya kan, _Coa—_"

"OI BAKAGAMI JAGA MULUTMU!"

**Jadi sebetulnya, virus bentuk hati itu menyerang Hyuuga lebih dulu. **

"...eh?"

Hening. Hening yang canggung, hening yang membingungkan. Cengiran lebih lebar muncul di wajah Kagami, dan melihatnya membuat Hyuuga mengernyitkan dahi seolah membuat tulisan _"aku ingin mati saja" _di sana.

"... Hyuuga-_kun_ ...?"

Tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

" ... terserah saja kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Mau dibilang percaya juga bagaimana? Selama ini Hyuuga tidak terlihat menyukai Riko ( ayolah, kalian tahu seperti apa sikap seorang _tsundere_ jika dekat-dekat dengan seseorang yang disukainya, kan? ) sikapnya biasa-biasa saja, seperti layaknya sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Mari beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Hyuuga Junpei yang berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Riko.

**Dan misi mereka adalah, menularkan virus bentuk hati itu pada Riko setelah mendengar apa yang ingin Hyuuga dengar– apa yang Riko rasakan mengenai dirinya.**

"... idiot."

Riko berjongkok, tepat di depan Hyuuga yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Jari-jari mungil itu meraih pelan kedua pipi Hyuuga, mengelus permukaan yang cukup terawat untuk ukuran pemuda kelas 2 SMA itu, lalu mencubitnya keras-keras.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan membencimu hanya karena kau _idol-otaku_ dan _tsundere_, hah?" seru Riko, mencubit Hyuuga seolah ia bermaksud untuk melepaskan kedua pipi itu dari tengkoraknya. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membencimu karena itu kan?"

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membencimu sejak awal, hei ... mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu. _

"_O-ouch_, sakit ..." keluh Hyuuga, mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit akibat cubitan sadis Riko barusan. " ... oke, oke. Aku ... aku minta maaf."

Suara desah napas panjang terdengar jelas di telinga Hyuuga, berasal dari Riko yang tiba-tiba maju, lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu kanan sang pemuda. Hyuuga tak punya waktu untuk terkejut, karena otaknya lebih memilih untuk menyimak perkataan Riko usai mendesah panjang.

"Kau pasti melakukan semua ini bukan hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang kurasakan tentangmu, kan?"

[ aku bertaruh, kau pasti juga penasaran apakah virus bentuk hati yang menyerangmu itu juga menyerangku, bukan begitu? ]

* * *

"Jadi kesimpulannya apa?"

"Kau kemana saja, Koganei. Seharusnya otakmu sudah cukup kapabel untuk mengerti situasi di sini, bukan?"

"Heee ... kau jahat sekali, Izuki! Aku kan baru datang~"

"Aku hanya akan memberitahu intinya, oke?"

"Oke."

"Kita tidak perlu menularkan virus bentuk hati itu pada _Coach—_karena memang dia sudah terjangkit virus itu sejak awal. Tunggu saja sampai masa inkubasinya berakhir, dan kita akan dapat traktiran dari satu pasangan baru."

**/owari/**

**A/n: **... maaf alay (lagi) dan semacam inkoheren gitu ya. hapus aja gitu orz

_Hatiku terserang virus yang berbentuk seperti hati ~ suntikan apapun tidak berguna~_ #kicked


End file.
